


A Little Shop of Magic

by benzor



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Vore, F/M, Impregnation, Magic, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzor/pseuds/benzor
Summary: In the middle of a buzzing mall is a small store, which is passed by ignored by most people. But those who stop and enter, might not leave the same.
Relationships: Kiernan Shipka/Jaz Sinclair/OC, Kiernan Shipka/OC
Kudos: 11





	A Little Shop of Magic

It was a nice weekend day and the mall was buzzing with people, heading from one store to the next, shopping for the upcoming summer. But there was one store which was almost empty. It was wedged between two clothing stores and it was almost as if people were ignoring its existence. Every now and again someone stopped outside it but then walked away upon seeing the CLOSED sign, forgetting about the shop as soon as they turned around. The little store was not open very often. Harry, the owner, opened it when he was in the mood for messing with people but currently he preferred to enjoy the warm sun on the balcony of his private quarters in the back.

Suddenly he heard the door open and jumped up. Did he forgot to lock the door earlier when he had opened for a while? He thought he had but sometimes the shop would open itself and he had the feeling that this was the case this time. Harry and his shop knew each other very well and what the other wanted. But there was no need to hurry, as whoever it was would have enough items to browse for a minute or two. Harry walked to a big machine which had a large glass chamber inside it and checked on the occupants; five women, all of whom were immersed in an lesbian orgy. They were a bridal party who had seen the shop and had been enticed inside an hour earlier. Harry made sure that they were ok and suddenly recalled that there was another woman in the bridal party, the younger sister of the bride, who was meeting them in the mall later. 

Harry's eyes widened as he realised that it could be the little sister of the bride and so rushed out to the front half of the store, finding a young woman in a tight blue summer dress. She was standing in front of a shelf and checking the titles of the books. Harry cleared his throat which made her jump and look at him. She was a very cute blonde who looked familiar but Harry couldn't tell from where. That also confirmed for Harry that it was the store who had let her in as it knew Harry’s tastes all too well.

“Hi, the name's Harry, how can I help you?” he asked with a smile. She introduced herself as Kiernan, which is when Harry immediately realised she was the actress playing the witch Sabrina on the Netflix tv show.

“I was wandering around the mall and got this feeling to check this store out. All this stuff looks so weird, what are you selling?”

“Oh, this and that,” Harry responded, while his head spun as it frantically tried to think about a good plan to seduce the young actress. “Artifacts, potions, books. Sometimes even customers.” She laughed, probably thinking he was joking. Little did she know, he was not.

An idea formed in Harry’s head. “I think I know exactly what you want” he said, winking at Kiernan who giggled. “By the way, you’re Kiernan Shipka, right? I love to watch your show, it got surprisingly a lot right on how magic works.” Harry smiled and made a gesture towards the door leading to the back. “Please, if you will follow me.” He noticed how the entrance of the store was already showing the CLOSED sign again. Together they headed into the back room of the store, Harry making sure Kiernan wasn't seeing anything that would scare her away most notably the bridal party orgy.

“Wow, this store is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside,” she said behind him as they stepped into another room. “You have really a lot of space back here!"

“Thanks" he then said, turning to look at her. “Now before we can start, you need to get out of that dress and your underwear.” Harry said that completely casually and Kiernan paused for a moment. Harry grinned as she pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders and it slide down her body, revealing a light blue lacy bra and a matching thong. For a moment he could see her hesitate but then she opened the hooks of her bra, tossing it aside before sliding her thong down her shapely legs and tossing that to the side too.

Kiernan felt embarrassed and tried to cover herself up a bit with her hands but a command from Harry made her drop them. “Good girl”, he said and examined her body. “You really do look good.”

“What... what is happening?” Kiernan asked, her mind clearly fighting against Harry's influence which had caused her to just strip for a guy she had only met ten minutes previously.

“You're under my spell now” Harry said as he walked around her, giving her cute little ass a squeeze “for I am actually a warlock. Not the fake warlocks on your show but a real, actual, magic wielding warlock!”

“A... a warlock?” she asked confused. He let go of her ass and walked back in front of her, making the young actress gasp as she realized that Harry’s clothes had disappeared. Red runes were glowing on a massive cock and he could see with satisfaction how the runes reflected in Kiernan’s eyes. She would be wax in his fingers now.

“A warlock. A user of old and dark magic, kind of like in your show. Now, I could turn you into a nude statue, like I did to those college girls last week. Or maybe you would make a good painting?”

“Please...” was all she managed to bring out. He could see how she had to press her legs together to keep herself together, as her pussy was starting to get wet. Kiernan was biting her lips and her eyes were transfixed on his cock.

“However since I like your show, it really does portray my craft well, and because you are famous I might not keep you.” Harry got closer and played with her hair. “That being said I can't let you leave just yet. Rarely do I get someone just walking into my store and I don't think I can just let you leave without me having some fun first!"

“What do you mean ...?” she asked and he could hear her breath harder as her arousal got stronger. His hands moved around her body, toying with her.

“I think you know what I mean” Harry said and played with her hair. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her through a door into the bedroom, where a huge bed was waiting for them. Harry sat down on the edge and grinned at Kiernan. “Time to use that mouth for something else than talking” he said and in her mind thoughts again were fighting with each other. He knew what was going on in there. One voice was telling her that she should leave but another louder voice was telling her to suck his cock.

The louder voice won out and Kiernan dropped onto her knees, grabbing Harry's cock. She took a closer look of the runes on it. “What are those for?” she asked before getting her mouth closer to the tip.

“Don't worry about that” Harry said. “You will soon see what magic I can do with it.” He put his hand onto her head and pulled her a bit closer, making her lips touch the tip of his penis. Without resisting Kiernan opened her mouth and started to push her head forward on her own. Soon she was bopping back and forth, sucking his cock. Harry leaned back, enjoying the feeling of her skilful mouth working his cock. “Nice, very nice, you've definitely done this before.”

She pulled back and grinned seductively. “Thanks” she said with a wink and kept sucking him off. This went on for a while and Harry’s thoughts drifted a bit around, playing out more of his plan in his mind. Then he looked over to the wooden statues of a mother and daughter, both naked, holding a bowl with plants. It was good to be a warlock, he thought, then turned his attention back to Kiernan. Some spit was drooling from her chin as she was trying to take his cock as deep as possible. Until now his hand had mostly just rested on her head but now he decided to take a bit more action and started to pull her more onto his cock, make her choke as his cock went down her throat. Kiernan found herself getting facefucked hard for a couple of minutes, her struggling for air when he let her breath.

“Good girl” Harry said, releasing her head and she gasped for air, spit drooling down onto her young tits. “Time to move around a bit.” Kiernan was still recovering from the blowjob as Harry picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, standing behind her. “Time for some good old doggystyle” he said and pushed her upper body down, making her support herself on the bed. Then his hands dug into her ass and pulled it apart, enjoying the view for a moment.

“Okay” Kiernan said and looked over her shoulder. “But please be gentle, your cock is so big." Harry grinned as he lined up his cock and then pushed forward. Kiernan threw her head back, her eyes wide open and a deep, painful sound emerged from her throat. “Fuck ... that is ... my ass,” she brought out before her sounds became unintelligible.

“Of course” Harry said and grabbed her ass cheeks, moving her body back and forth. “I was sure it would be nice and tight. And on top of that, I need to keep your pussy nice and pristine for the moment.” Kiernan groaned and her fingers dug into the bedsheets as she tried to handle the feeling of her ass being pounded. Harry grinned and the runes on his cock glowed a deep shade of red. She would enjoy her ass being heated up a good bit. In addition to the runes on Harry's cock, light blue runes had appeared on his hands as he was fucking her harder and harder.

“God, please slower, please ...,” Kiernan moaned after a bit but it just made him fuck her faster. 

Then he raised his hand and let it slap down on her ass. “Tell me you are my obedient fucktoy,” he commanded and slapped her ass again.

“I ... what?” she managed to bring out before another slap hit her ass. By now Kiernan could feel the intense heat from his cock. In her mind she struggled to process what was going on.

“Tell me!”, he ordered again and gave both of her ass cheeks a series of slaps, turning her pale skin red.

“Fuck... fuck... I.. I am your obedient fucktoy,” Kiernan finally spurted out and those were the words Harry was waiting for. His cock exploded deep in her ass, filling it with a huge load of cum. Then he let her drop forward onto the bed, panting hard. One of her hands had found its way to her pussy while he had fucked her ass and he watched Kiernan play with her slit slowly, her juices dripping from it and all over her hand.

“Good,” he said after she seemed to recover a bit. “That was the payment for my services. Now let me give you something as a reward.” Kiernan had rolled over and was playing with her pussy while dreamily looking at Harry.

“What do you mean?” Kiernan asked as Harry walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bottle with a dark liquid from it. He then strode over to the statue of mother and daughter, took a leaf from the bowl of plants they were holding and put it into the bottle.

“We will need someone to help us with that,” he said and poured the content of the bottle into the small puddle of Kiernan’s pussy juices in front of the bed. The black liquid bubbled for a few seconds before it started to raise into the height, taking a human shape. After a few more moments it had dried and then decomposed into fine dust.

In front of the bed stood now a young woman. She had curly hair and dark skin and was looking around confused, wearing a purple sweater and a jeans skirt. “What?” she finally said and reaching for her hips. “Where I am?” Then she noticed Kiernan on the bed, fingering herself. “Kiernan? What? What is going on here?”

“Hello Jaz,” Harry said and the young actress spun around, seeing the naked warlock for the first time. “Now I know this is all a bit confusing. One moment you're at home and now you're here with us. I wouldn't have summoned you but Kiernan really needs your help.”

“I don’t... is this a joke? It isn’t a really good one,” she said and looked around. “I am leaving.” She turned towards the door but only managed to make a few steps towards it.

“We really need your help, Jaz,” Harry said and she froze in her step, before turning around. “I would suggest you get out of your clothes, so we can have our fun.”

Her eyes became frosted for a moment but then returned to normal. “Yes master” she said and pulled her sweater over her head. Soon she was as naked as Kiernan, only her glasses remaining.

“You have a nice body too,” he said and massaged Jaz’s tits slowly. Kiernan was still on the bed, watching her co-star being fondled by this mysterious guy. Jaz on the other hand seemed still to be slightly worried, looking between her blonde co-star over and the red-cocked man fondling her tits. Try as she might she couldn’t resist the feelings though, his touches were inducting sexual energy into her body. Especially as one of his hands had moved down her body and reached her pussy, a finger sliding in and out. She had gotten wet within a few moments and now was even moaning a bit.

Harry was really satisfied with how this was unfolding. And he was looking forward to the third part of his plan. It had been a while since he used this sort of magic, but the results were always spectacular. 

“Good, now let us have some more fun,” he said and pulled Jaz over to the bed, laying her down with her hips just at the edge. “Kiernan, let her lick your pussy, I want it to be nice and wet for later,” he commanded the blonde actress, who climbed over and lowered herself on her co-star’s face. Jaz couldn’t resist pushing her tongue out and a few moments later she was licking Kiernan, who herself was playing with the dark skinned girl’s tits.

Harry stepped between Jaz’s legs and pushed them a bit apart. Then he lined up his cock with the girl’s pussy and pushed forward, the runes glowing intense as they disappeared inside her. Jaz moaned a bit and then kept licking her friend as she was pounded by Harry. Slowly he increased the speed, enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapped around him. She was really tight and he regretted that he wouldn’t be able to cum in her as there was another pussy waiting for a load of cum when he was done with Jaz.

For a good ten minutes the trio was having a threesome, Jaz getting a nice hard pounding from Harry while Kiernan was moaning from getting licked by Jaz. Finally Harry felt that the two girls were in the right state of arousal for the next step. He pulled out of Jaz’s pussy and stepped back, enjoying the view for a moment. Then he grabbed Jaz's legs and lifted them slightly up, lining her toes up with the tip of his cock. The light blue runes on it and on his hands were glowing very intense and had spread onto his body as he was chanting some ancient spells silently. 

Then he pushed forward and watched how his penis got bigger. Jaz’s legs were pushed together as they slowly disappeared inside his cock. Neither of the girls seemed to notice what was happening. Harry grinned; his magic was working perfectly and the magic of the room was keeping the girls distracted in their sexual pleasure. Soon Jaz’s knees pushed into him, her body started to shrink a bit to fit into the hole. He could feel also how his balls started to grow and become heavy. When he had shoved her up to her hips into his best part, Jaz was pulled so far away from Kiernan that she stopped licking the blonde actress. Harry pushed his hand on the girl’s shoulders and kept pushing her inside him.

“What ... what are you doing?” Jaz asked confused as her body up to her tits had disappeared.

“Shhh” Harry said and kept pushing “this will be fun” as he looked at Kiernan, who seemed to be speechless as she watched her friend get sucked into his cock with astonishment.

“I... don’t...” Jaz managed to say before her head went in and a moment later the last strains of hair had been sucked into Harry’s cock and balls. They had grown enormous and were clearly supported by his magic. For a few moments it seemed that hands were visible pushing against his ball sack from behind but then it looked as if they were full with a viscous liquid, slowly slopping around inside.

“What... what did you with Jaz?” Kiernan asked perplexed, the disappearance of her friend clearing her mind for a moment.

Harry ignored her and grabbed her legs, pulling them forward which made Kiernan drop on her back. “She will be fine... sort of...” he said and lined up his cock, which almost was back to its former size, with her pussy. “Now for the great finale” he said and before Kiernan could react he had trusted forward, burying himself deep inside her pussy. A moan escaped her mouth and he could feel how the pleasure washed away the worries for her friend. Slowly he started to fuck her, her hands again digging into the sheets of the bed.

“Oh fuck me,” she moaned. “Fuck me...”

“With pleasure,” Harry said and pounded as deep as possible into her, his full balls slowly swinging back and forth. It was time for the big conclusion of the magic. “Time your friend helps you with your reward” he said and pulled Kiernan’s body fully onto his cock. A deep moan emerged from her mouth as she experienced a huge orgasm, just as Harry started to pump cum into the blonde's pussy. Load after load shoot into Kiernan, her eyes wide as the feeling was overloading her mind.

Satisfied Harry kept shooting more and more cum into her, watching how her tits started to swell first, then her belly got bigger. When he finally pulled out of her pussy, her tits had grown at least two cup sizes and she was sporting a nice baby bump. “What the...” she said and put her hands onto her grown belly.

“Well” Harry said with a grin “as I said, your friend was gonna help us with your reward. I would say you are around week 20 of your pregnancy. And congratulations, you’re gonna have a baby girl.”

“What... what happened to Jaz?” Kiernan asked totally confused.

“As I said earlier, she will be fine,” he said and pulled Kiernan from the bed. 

She struggled for a moment to keep balance, her mind still trying to process the new state her body was in. “I... I don’t understand... how did you...?” she asked.

“Well, your friend was turned into cum by my magic. It is a cool trick to be clear and takes a powerful potion combined with a very special leaf. I didn't want her go to waste, so I put her to good use.” He touched Kiernan’s pregnant belly. “I made sure that your clothes are fitting. Was nice meeting you, Miss Shipka” he said, as his eyes glowed red. 

A few minutes later a pregnant Kiernan Shipka stumbled out of the store just as a young woman about her age walked into it. Her bra had gotten bigger, her summer dress now clearly cut for maternity. For a moment she looked totally confused and wondered what had happened since she had entered the mall. Then she put her hands below her belly and headed towards the next maternity store, already forgotten about the store she just had gotten out. 

Harry watched her walk away, holding her belly, her grown tits jiggling nicely. It would be a joy to see that belly grow further when she appeared on TV and he could not wait to see the tabloids when she finally gave birth to Jaz. He grinned and then turned around, smiling at the young woman who had just entered. 

“Hi, my sister left me a voice message that I should meet her here...” she said.

“Oh yes, she is waiting in the back, please follow me...”

To be continued...


End file.
